powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Drug Usage
Obtain abilities by ingesting specialized drugs. Though not a power in itself, it does grant powers to the user. Also Called * Drug Augmentation * Drug Empowerment * Drug Enhancement Capabilities The user can obtain superpowers by taking special drugs. However, most of the time the powers are either temporary or single use effect, and the user must continue to take the drugs to maintain their strength. Applications * Conditional Powers Associations * Healing - Sometimes the drugs taken by the user holds healing abilities. * Medicine Manipulation * Potion Creation - The ability to make these special drugs. * Power Bestowal - Is used when the drugs grants special but temporary power to the user. * Powerful Objects - The drugs are known to be a powerful object. * Powers Via Object - Powers are obtained via the object. Limitations * May become overdependent and/or addicted. * User may be powerless without the drugs. * May cause drowsiness. * User may suffer from an overdose or withdrawal. * Many other potential side-effects. Known Drugs Known Users Gallery File:Kurome_Wielding_Yatsufusa.png|Kurome was given drugs to enhance her combat strength as her natural talent was less than that of her sister's, though this caused her life to be dependent on it. Naruto_111_1.jpg|Sakon gives Sasuke a Mind Awakening Pill to have his Cursed Seal of Heaven evolve into Level 2. Rumble Ball.png|Tony Tony Chopper holding the Rumble Ball which is a type of drug he created to enhance his Devil Fruit power, but intake of more than one within six hours has consequential effects. Energy_Steroid.PNG|An Energy Steroid temporary doubles the taker's strength two-folds per pill, exponentially, at the cost of accelerating their age proportionally. File:Hody_Jones_overdosed_on_Energy_Steroids.png|Energy Steroid over-dosage led Hody (One Piece) to go insane and monstrously muscular. Venom Batman.jpg|Venom (DC) is a highly addictive super-steroid that greatly enhances the user's physical strength. AkimichiPills.jpg|The 'Three Coloured Pills' used by the Akimichi Clan (Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden) Sentry.jpeg|Sentry gains his powers from the Super Soldier Serum but 1000X more powerful which gave him "the power of a million exploding suns". Kobra Venom.png|Kobra-Venom (Young Justice), a deadly combination of Bane's Venom drug and the Project Blockbuster formula, is three times as potent as Venom and permanent, inducing extreme growth in muscle mass and hardened skin, though said increase in muscle mass also causes the skin to split open. Titan Containers.jpg|Titan (Batman: Arkham Asylum), a far more potent version of the Venom steroid, only requires a small amount to trigger a transformation, but tends to drive the infected insane in the process. Titan Henchman.jpg|A henchman of the Joker (Batman: Arkham Asylum) has been enhanced by the Titan formula. Wolf Young Justice.png|Wolf (Young Justice) is one of many subjects enhanced by Kobra-Venom. Jillbattlesuit.jpg|Due to a remote-controlled device embedded in her chest, Jill Valentine ('Resident Evil) was unwillingly infused with P30, a performance enhancer that enhanced her strength, speed, and agility to superhuman levels while rendering her a mindless slave to Wesker and his cohorts. Riley Finn.JPG|Riley Finn (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) was secretly fed strength-enhancing drugs by the Initiative. Regimen.jpg|Guardians (Nikita) take a highly addictive series of drugs called Regimen to enhance their physical abilities. Limitless nzt-590x330.jpg|NZT-48 (Limitless) A drug that vastly increases the user's intelligence. However, it is highly addictive, and withdrawal is fatal. |link=http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Drug_Usage Category:Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Enhancements Category:Object-based Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Items Category:Circumstances and Needs Category:Common Powers